Handicapped people that are limited to use solely their upper body parts are limited to vehicles having hand operated actuating systems. However; this is not the case in the art and vehicles are almost always equipped with leg-operated pedals.
Car conversion systems in which the accelerator and the brake pedals are hand-operated are known in the art. Mostly, add-on systems are provided with operating lever or levers that is engaged with both accelerating pedal and the brake pedal of the car wherein push and pull operations are operated by the hands of the driver. The challenge in engineering and designing such systems lie in the limited space beneath the steering wheel. R&R mobility and Petri+Lehr, for example, sell hand-operated systems for brake and acceleration provided with a lever. Most available systems has levers that directly connect the acceleration and brake pedals to the hand while the levers are based on push only and on a mechanism of a lever residing within a tube, therefore, are not bendable and consequently are limited to being straight and therefore, are limited by the tortuous space beneath the stirring wheel.
There is a long felt need to provide a driving accessory for the handicapped in which the acceleration and brake pedals are hand actuated that is easily operable by push-pull levers. Moreover, there is a need to provide a system that is provided within the space between the pedals and the hand area of the driver without limiting or restricting this space so as to allow a conveniently positioned system.